


A Normal LIfe is Not for Winchesters

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, One Shot, gencest, tag to ep 12.17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Dean tries to play matchmaker but Sam gives him a mouthful.Dean's first person POV.





	

When I saw Eileen bury her head in Sam's chest, and how tenderly my baby brother's hands held her and smoothed her hair back, for the umpteenth time I was hit with a pang of guilt.

The scene reminded me too much of what Sammy should have had, a woman who loved him, a law career, kids. Instead he'd been awarded torture upon torture, death and suffering.

The fact I'd been through the same pain didn't count. Sam was my little brother, I'd raised him, and like any parent wanted him to have the happiness he deserved.

 

Maybe it wasn't too late, I mused. Eileen was a hunter, a legacy, she understood our world, our lives. I could see Sam was really fond of her, I was too, though whether fondness was enough to set out on a life together I didn't know.

But even if Sam was kinda sad to see her go, he wasn't mooning around or anything, and as if he'd read my mind, he turned to meet my eyes.

 

"I know what you're thinking Dean."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah. I do. And the answer is no. No, I'm not pining for what I once could have had, not for Stanford, nor for a normal life.

I've told you more than once my future is with you, dude. Maybe we didn't get to choose when we were kids, but I made one as an adult.

I like Eileen, we connect in many ways, but that's all there's ever going to be between us, friendship and mutual respect."

 

I tried to avert my gaze. There was a chick-flick moment coming and though I was now mostly vaccinated against Sam's girlie outpourings, (or so I told myself) they still stirred up my emotions.

"Look at me Dean, and listen. I'm not gonna leave you, not ever. You're my past, present and future. For better or for worse we're a team, a couple, in whatever sense of the words you want to take it.

So stop making heart-eyes at me and Eileen, it's never gonna happen. You're stuck with me forever."

 

My heart gave a happy thud. My greatest fear was being left on my own, but now Sam had just practically pronounced a marriage vow. I had to cover my relief and pleasure in some way.

"Aw. That was beautiful, Sammy!" I smirked. I knew it would piss him off.

"Jerk," he retorted, but he was smiling as he wandered off into the kitchen.

"Bitch, " I called after him. "Make me some fresh coffee!"

The end


End file.
